Princess Peach: Back With A Vengeance
by LethalDude457
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Princess Peach Fights Back. If you didn't read that one, you might not get some stuff in this one. This time, Peach has a date with Mario at an Italian restaurant and chaos arises.


Princess Peach: Back With A Vengeance  
  
After she proved herself to Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom that she could take care of herself, Princess Peach heads back home and reshapes her hair to look like the Peach everyone knew and loved.  
  
"I want my hair to look like Reese Witherspoon's," she said to the woman in the beauty parlor, showing her a picture of Reese Witherspoon in the upcoming movie, Legally Blond 2.  
  
"Oh, thank god you're getting a normal haircut this time, sugar," the woman said. "That Mohawk was quite a shocker!".  
  
"It was supposed to be," Peach replied. "I have a date with Mario tonight and I need to look my best."  
  
"You got it," the woman said. "Oh, and by the way, Peach, my name is Uranus."  
  
"Uranus!" Peach laughed out loud. "That's a good one!".  
  
"No, really, it is," she said with a sincere look on her face.  
  
"Holy shit, it is?" Peach squealed.  
  
"How dare you make fun of my name!" she scolded her. "That is no way a princess should talk."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just cut my hair you stupid bitch," Peach babbled.  
  
"What did you say!" Uranus was outraged.  
  
"I said to cut this hair it looks like it's been in a ditch," she responded.  
  
"Well, yes, it most certainly does," Uranus calmed down.  
  
When Peach was done, she went over by Mario's apartment and rang the doorbell. She heard a lot of racket coming from the apartment.  
  
"Princess, hello," Mario said with an Italian accent. "Please, come in."  
  
"Good evening, Mario," Peach said courteously. "What was all that noise I heard when I was outside the apartment?". "Were you having a fling with Daisy cause if you are…".   
  
Mario cut her off.  
  
"No, no, no," he replied. "I was making a rap video."  
  
"Oh, for what song?" Princess asked.  
  
"Video Game Grammar." "It's my tribute to Nelly." "All I need now is some of those hot Dead Or Alive girls to dance around in the video."  
  
Princess made a face at him.  
  
"Heh heh, I was just kidding," he replied scratching his head. "Let's a go!"  
  
They first stopped by Starbucks, which they knew Mario came there like a frog always looking for flies. Peach bought and iced coffee while Mario got a French Vanilla latte.  
  
"What restaurant will we be dining at?" Peach asked.  
  
"I want to try this little Italian joint called Bella Rosa," Mario said with a smile. "It's very romantic."  
  
"Oh Mario, that's so sweet," Peach returned the smile.  
  
"Anything for my number one babe."  
  
Peach gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Heh heh let's hurry up already."  
  
They got to the restaurant and ordered. Mario had his good old spaghetti and meatballs while Peach ordered some calamari. Mario had received the finest wine for him and Peach to drink.  
  
"Arbor Mist, my favorite," Peach said.  
  
"Bottoms up," Mario replied chugging down the wine.  
  
All of a sudden, Mario felt dizzy from guzzling down three drinks before the meal even came out.  
  
"Princess, I think I had too much to drink," Mario said.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to drink so much, Mario," Peach demanded. "C'mon, let's get outta here."  
  
Everyone stared at them as Peach held up Mario while he was trying to walk straight.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" Peach screamed. "Go take a picture, it'd last longer."  
  
As they were walking home, they saw the one and only Bowser ready to cause trouble once again.  
  
"Bowser, now what," Princess said with her hands on her hips. Her white dress sparkled in the quiet night sky and her pink lipstick shined in the moonlight.  
  
"What happened to little miss riot grrrl Peach," Bowser teased. "Did she die just like the early 90's movement?".  
  
"No, she's still here," she responded. "She just knows that she doesn't have to be a punk looking girl in order to be one." "I traded in my choker for these pearls and my Mohawk for this beautiful straight blond hair."  
  
"Princess, I'm going to vomit," Mario pleaded. "Please go home Bowser."  
  
"Never, I'll get a date with Peach once and for all."  
  
Peach whispered in Mario's ear.  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
"Oh, Bowser," she whistled.  
  
She lifted up her dress and flashed her breasts.  
  
"Woah, mama," Bowser drooled and came to take a closer look.  
  
Peach pulled out her frying pan and smacked him over the head with it until he was unconscious.  
  
"There, that'll teach ya to mess with me!" she yelped.  
  
"C'mon Mario, I'll walk you back to your apartment."  
  
And so, once again, Peach came back with a vengeance on the whole women can't be tough and still be elegant and smart at the same time. Who knows what will lie in store for her next time? One never knows.  
  
The End 


End file.
